


Something Borrowed

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Theo Raeken, Bratty Theo Raeken, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Playful Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Scott is weak for fuckboy Theo, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teasing, Theo Raeken has an alpha kink, Theo is weak for alpha Scott, Top Scott McCall, Virgin Theo Raeken, okay maybe there is a small amount of plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Scott is on the road with Chris and Theo trying to warn unsuspecting packs about Monroe and her people. When they stop for the night at a Motel Scott catches Theo entertaining himself with…wait is that his sweatshirt?





	1. Chapter 1

Scott’s flipping through the selection of local stations on his small motel television looking for something to occupy himself with when it makes a hissing sound and goes suddenly blank.

He sighs and flops his head back onto his pillow in frustration. They’d picked this just off the highway two-story strip motel out of convenience, but now he’s kind of wishing they’d been a bit more choosey.

He picks up his phone to look at the time.

7:08pm. Chris had left only a few minutes ago to pick up some dinner. It had been a long day, with more fighting and driving than he’d ever thought could be possible to fit in before seven o’clock, but he’s still a bit restless waiting alone by himself.

There’s always somewhere he has to be these days. Every time he closes his eyes to get some rest he can’t stop his brain from thinking of all the people out there that might need his help at that given moment. The only way he’s ever able to get some rest at all is by reminding himself that he’ll be no good to anyone as an overtired insomniac.

A bit of television would have been a nice distraction. Even if it was just re-runs of  _ Wheel of Fortune _ on a tiny grainy screen.

He groans and pushes himself up off the bed and moves to pull the long, slightly musty curtains back from his window.

On the second floor he has a nice view of the highway and the miles of desert stretched out behind it flooded with the orange and gold rays of sunset.

Not that different to what he’d been looking at for days riding shotgun next to Chris.

The only other item of note is the blue glow of a soda machine down at the other end of the balcony.

A Pepsi doesn't actually sound that bad. Maybe Theo wanted one while they waited for Chris to get back with Chinese food...

As he’s making his way to the machine he can’t help but think about how if someone had told him a year ago that he’d be spending his days in an SUV driving across the US with Chris and Theo, fighting side by side with them, finding people and protecting them...he would at least have looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Even now, he’s surprised at how functional a team the three of them make. Theo in particular, has come so far in such a short period of time.

Earlier today Scott had watched him take a bullet for a small girl. He didn’t blink, didn’t think about it, just grabbed her and shielded her. Thankfully the bullet hadn’t been laced with wolfsbane, and Theo is already on the mend. Even if he does heal slower than a normal werewolf.

He still has to keep an eye on Theo, to watch for any potential regressions, but there’s been a trust building between them for weeks now. He knows Theo has his back in a fight, and he hasn’t missed the glances Theo sends his way every so often, seeking Scott’s approval.

Even outside of fighting and strategizing, Theo’s company isn’t unwelcome. With Stiles back at Quantico, the sarcastic humor every so often is much appreciated.

Thus Scott doesn’t hate the idea of sharing a soda with him while they wait for dinner.

 

*     *     *

 

In his room with the blinds drawn tightly shut, Theo is entertaining himself in a very different way.

It had been a long day. It started bright and early with a two hour drive that lead to them defending an unsuspecting pack from an ambush, during which he’d gotten shot, and ended with a second, much longer drive.

But none of that was what got Theo frustrated.

What got Theo bothered was what had happened directly after the fight, and before the second length of travel.

His back against a dirty brick wall, he’d been struggling to pull a bullet out of his leg when Scott had found him. Before Theo could even object Scott had knelt down in front of him and was pushing his hands away from the bloody wound just above his knee to survey it himself.

“It’s not that bad...” Theo had panted through the pain. “I’ve got it...”

But Scott had ignored him.

In a moment he was running his palm up Theo's forearm, taking his pain as his fingers slowly worked the bullet out. Scott had held his gaze through it, and there was a warm comforting approval in his eyes that made Theo feel like all the bones in his chest were slowly being rearranged.

When Scott's hands left him, he ached to feel them again.

If Scott only wanted him he'd have ripped his pants off and let the alpha wolf take him against that dirty brick wall in the broad light of day.

It wasn't the first time Theo'd wanted his (maybe sort of?) alpha to lay him out and fuck him. In fact,  nearly every day Theo is stuck in the backseat of the car, watching the changing light of day and night hit the contours of his body as they travel.

He's not sure when it had started really, but he knows it was sometime after he'd been brought back above ground. Hour after countless hour he'd spend alone in his truck, contemplating the wrongs he'd done.

He wanted Scott’s forgiveness, he wanted Scott's companionship and approval (something he'd previously tossed away like an idiot), and he wanted Scott's thick swelling alpha dick ramming into his ass like there was no tomorrow.

He'd never wanted someone like that before. He’d never craved sex so badly, and certainly not from one specific person. It wasn't more than a few days after he'd realized what he wanted that he'd first pushed a few fingers into his ass to see what it might feel like.

Turns out, it felt awesome. Way better than he'd thought it would, though not half as good as he'd expected it would feel with Scott.

He has to think about Scott to get off these days. Nothing else does it for him.

Any attention Scott pays him, be it a glance in a conversation, or eye contact when Scott asks him what he wants from the drive thru menu, sends Theo's hormones rushing over a cliff.

That moment with Scott staring into his eyes, one hand on his thigh the other on his arm, a connection between them as Scott absorbed the pain from his veins,  _ that _ had utterly wrecked him.

And then he'd had to pretend as though it hadn't for the next eight hours.

He'd been fingering himself a lot on this trip. Nearly every night, the second he was by himself he would wriggle out of his pants, slick up his fingers, and pass the time with his hand between his legs and Scott's name on his lips.

But tonight is different. That moment on the battlefield was too much. He was already planning to really go at the second he was alone when fate offered him an unexpected opportunity in the form of Scott leaving his hoodie strewn across the front seat of the car.

Theo respects Scott. He really does.

But he wasn't about to kick a gift horse like that in the mouth.

He knows he’ll never get to be as close to Scott as he wants to. He doesn't have the right to tell Scott how he feels or what he wants. He knows he's lucky that Scott is willing to let him  _ somewhat _ back into the pack at all.

He wouldn't  _ dare _ try to make a move on Scott physically. Not even he is shameless enough to try something like that with their history.

But “borrow” some of Scott's clothes to rub his face into while he furiously jams his fingers in and out of his ass?

Theo's come a long way, but he still isn't above that.

His quick fingers plucked the red sweatshirt up and stowed it in his own bag so fast not even an alpha werewolf (or an Argent for that matter) could see it.

The second the cheap motel door had clicked behind him he was kicking off his shoes and wriggling out of his tight jeans. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto the floor, but didn’t bother removing his shirt as he retrieved the stolen article of clothing and a bottle of lubricant out of his bag.

In a moment he was laying on his side, breathing in the pleasant scent on the soft fabric, and pressing his fingers to his entrance. It was all too easy to imagine what it would be like to have Scott crawling on top of him with his warm earthy scent, like shaved wood and cinnamon, invading his senses.

He groaned into the hoodie as he felt the burn of his fingers pushing into himself and imagined it was the thick blunt head of Scott’s cock.

From there he lost track of time, or any sense of where he was. In the dark he was free to imagine a scenario where he wasn’t an undeserving wretch, or a touch starved insatiable slut desperate for something he knows he’ll never get and shouldn’t even have the audacity to want. He could imagine what it would feel like to have Scott want him in return, to feel the alpha wolf between his legs, ramming into him, to have his ass loosened up with each thrust, absorbing Scott’s tension and providing him with release. Having his own needs filled deeply and completely by the only person he can ever remember wanting to feel inside of him.

His body turned and twisted, as he rammed his fingers harder and more harshly at his insides. There was a rushing growing in his ears as he imagined the sound of Scott’s skin slapping against his own and the hot breath of the alpha on his face. He dug his nails into his neck fantasizing about having the alpha’s teeth gnawing at him.

He’s so deep in the fantasy he doesn’t hear the sound of someone approaching his room.

“ _ Uh...fuck...Scott...fuck...please... _ ” he pants, his fingers driving in and out of his ass in the shallow imitation of desperately desired thrusts.

 

*     *     *

 

With both his hands full, Scott doesn't think much of tapping the door to Theo's room with his foot. He'd only done it hard enough to make a thudding sound to signify his presence, and isn’t prepared for the cheap lock to slip and the door to fly open unannounced.

But what he _ really _ isn't prepared for is the scene he finds himself intruding on.

Theo, naked from the waist down, head thrown back, panting, his hair and brow damp with sweat, one hand wrapped around his throbbing length, the other just a few inches below, fingers burrowing deep and furiously as far as they could fit into the tight entrance of his voluptuously curved ass.

In the split second that Scott’s frozen in place, he can hear his name being uttered in long raspy moans.

Any thoughts of what had transpired earlier in the day or what pressure they would be facing tomorrow are blasted to the farthest corners of the mind as his body whips to full attention.

It doesn’t take long for Theo to realize that he’s no longer alone, but it’s already far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is much longer and also 90% done already, so should be up soon. Comments/constructive feedback is always welcome. This is a bit of a change of pace for my typical writing (hardly any violence/plot/angst!) but more sceo smut is needed in this world so I'm trying my best. xD
> 
> Also - special thanks to KiwiWolf91 for the concept. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Theo’s eyes snap to Scott and widen in horror. He bolts up to a sitting position and grabs at the blanket to quickly cover his lap.

“Um, ever heard of  _ knocking _ ?” he snaps.

Scott blinks dumbly for a moment, still trying to process what he’d just witnessed.

“Uh...” he starts to say, not even sure where he’s going to go with the rest of the sentence when Theo interrupts him.

“Look, save your breath, I don’t know what you think you just saw...” Scott watches as Theo attempts to subtly push a piece of dark red cloth under a pillow and out of sight. “But I was only just checking on the bullet wound from earlier...”

At that, Scott barely holds back a laugh.

Does Theo  _ seriously _ think he’ll be able to pass what he’d just been doing off as inspecting a wound?

“Oh, is _ that  _ what you were doing?” Scott asks him, with a raised brow.

“ _ Obviously _ .” Theo snips back.

“Well,” Scott says, setting the sodas down on the small table near the door. “Those are some really interesting looking methods you have there...”

He closes the door behind him with his foot, and keeps his eyes on Theo.

“Maybe I should give it a try sometime.”

A dark blush crosses Theo’s cheeks, that makes the wolf inside Scott growl with hunger.

“Maybe you should...” Theo says, his smooth voice cracking a bit as he watches Scott approach him.

“So tell me...” Scott trails off, now a bit playfully as he slowly moves towards the bed. “Do you usually call my name while you’re...uh...healing yourself like that?”

Upon reaching the foot of the bed Scott leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Theo on the mattress and is immediately rewarded by watching Theo swallow nervously.

“Sometimes...” Theo admits, turning a deeper shade of red as Scott crawls over him.

Truth be told, Scott isn’t really all  _ that  _ surprised at Theo’s desires or his antics. He’d long suspected by now that Theo had developed confused feelings for him.

He’s felt Theo’s eyes on him more than once over the past few weeks. Theo may still be skilled in controlling the flutters of his heart and evenness of his tone, but he can’t hide his chemosignals. 

Besides, the burning need in him for attention and approval was more than apparent in his actions.

He could feel the longing in Theo every time their bodies touched, even if it was only a brief brush of their hands or an accidental bump of the elbow.

And if Scott were to be  _ completely _ honest, the feeling wasn’t exactly one-sided.

There were only so many times Scott could catch Theo staring at him like that before he started imaging dragging the chimera off into a shadowy corner and doing all the bad things to him that he so obviously craved.

In fact, there had been more than a few hot showers on this trip where Scott had found the thought a pleasant distraction and release from the pressure that constantly invaded his thoughts these days.

But he couldn’t pretend that the allure of such an arrangement was limited to the obvious physical benefits Theo’s body had to offer. His feelings for Theo ran far deeper than that and he knew that once he opened that door he wouldn’t be able to close it.

And having feelings for Theo, even if they were returned as he is almost certain that they already are, would be complicated. Not just for himself, but for everyone.

But those reservations had been a lot easier to heed to a few minutes ago. Before he’d witnessed firsthand just how raw and desperate Theo’s need for him truly was. Before he’d heard his own name moaning obscenely on Theo’s lips. Before he’d seen  _ exactly _ how Theo wanted him.  
  


*     *     *

Theo can hardly believe what’s happening. He keeps his eyes on Scott as he slowly lies back onto the bed and allows Scott to get on top of him.

There’s an amused glimmer in the alpha Wolf’s eyes as he leans down.

Theo’s heart slams in his chest as Scott leans closer. There’s an uncomfortable heat smoldering through his body as his mind dares to hope for things he has no right to hope for.

Scott reaches a hand towards him. Theo’s body shudders in expectation, but his hope of feeling Scott’s skin against his own is quickly dashed when the he reaches over his shoulder and underneath the pillow behind him.

_ Fuck. _

He turns his head to see Scott’s hand wrap around the stolen hoodie and draw it out from it’s hasty hiding place.

Scott holds it in his hand between them for a moment, chewing his lip as his eyes move over the very clear “BHHS Lacrosse” logo embroidered onto it with worn off-white thread.

Theo wants to die a little when Scott finally turns his eyes back to him.

“And this is just some kind of bandage, I suppose?” Scott asks, mockingly.  
  


*     *     *   
  


Scott’s swelling deeply in his jeans as he watches Theo’s face contort uncomfortably, undoubtedly struggling to explain away the presence of the sweatshirt. He almost thinks Theo is ready to come clean when he opens his mouth again.

“I don’t know where that came from.” He stubbornly lies as  _ only _ Theo could manage to do in this situation.

Scott almost respects it.

“I see.” He says, letting his eyes travel down Theo to the thin sheet he’d pulled over himself to conceal his erection.

It isn’t much help. Scott can see it’s shape pushing up against the fabric. Much like the rest of Theo’s body, it’s practically screaming to be touched.

He places a hand on Theo’s bare knee and listens to the hitch in his breathing as he slowly slides his thumb along his inner thigh.

The straining length beneath the sheet jumps.

“So that’s the story you’re sticking to, is it?” Scott asks.

He keeps his voice warm and unaggressive, as he slowly slides his hand upwards.

“You  _ sometimes-”  _ he grips Theo’s leg firmly. “-call my name when you finger yourself, oh wait I’m sorry, when you see to your wounds? And my sweatshirt, that I left on the front seat of the car,  _ somehow-”  _ he tugs Theo’s body closer to him so his length is nearly touching the bulge in Scott’s jeans, “-got here on it’s own accord?”

Theo swallows and guiltily looks up at him, the way a dog might after being caught chewing the furniture.

“If I walked in a few minutes later would you be telling me that you’re screaming ‘alpha’ because you’re reciting the Greek alphabet?”

“Oh,  _ shut up _ .” Theo growls.

*     *     *

Theo tries not to squirm as Scott leans his face down, his body now only tantalizing centimeters away.

“Oh come on Theo,” Scott coos, his hands slipping beneath the fabric of Theo’s shirt and sliding up his core. “I can’t leave you here like this. What kind of alpha would I be if I left you alone when you’re so _ hurt _ .”

Theo has to bite down on his lip to suppress a deep shiver as Scott’s finger tip finds his hardened nipple and rubs tauntingly against it.

“When you need your alpha’s  _ help _ so badly...”

Scott grinds his hips down, allowing Theo to feel the heavy weight of his bulge through his jeans. Theo struggles not to moan, but an embarrassingly frustrated and desperate sound breaks free from his lips.   


A moment later Scott’s teeth are on his neck, gentle and teasing, nipping their way up to his ear in torturously small bites.

“ _ My _ alpha?” Theo pants the question, cautiously raising his hand to touch Scott for the first time. “You mean that?”

“Yeah.” Scott whispers, his teeth scraping against Theo’s ear. “You want that don’t you?”

Of course he does. Scott knew that. Any idiot could probably see it.

Scott yanks Theo’s shirt over his head, and tosses it to the floor.

“Don’t you?” Scott repeats, his voice low and serious, his eyes boring down into Theo in the dim light.

“I  _ suppose _ I’d be okay with that...”  Theo attempts to feign nonchalance, his fingers slipping carefully over the toned lines of Scott’s still-clothed chest.

But Scott doesn’t seem to be satisfied with the answer.

He grabs Theo’s wrists, and pins them firmly above his head.

“Say ‘ _ yes _ ’.” Scott insists.

“Yes.” It comes out in a breathless and honest whisper, his length throbbing against Scott’s.

The admission hangs in the air between them for a moment, before Scott brings his mouth down onto him.

Theo’s lips part. Scott’s hands leave his wrists and move to grip the arch of his back. Their hips grind together. Theo grabs at him, his hands reaching desperately over Scott’s body, up his chest and back, over his shoulders, tugging him closer. His fingers rake through his dark hair as he sucks  _ his  _ alpha’s tongue deeper into his mouth.

He still half expects Scott to stop him, to swat his hands away and tell him to keep them to himself, but he doesn’t. Instead Theo feels Scott’s hands roaming over him in return. He groans under the warmth, his body leaning embarrassingly eager into Scott’s touch wherever he lays it.

*     *     *

Theo’s is so incredibly responsive, so entirely ready for him, it’s almost comical.

He knew Theo wanted it, he just wasn’t aware till tonight of much he did.

His lips curl into a small smirk against Theo’s, but he doesn’t laugh. He breaks away and bites down Theo’s neck again, this time harder and more hungry.

He knows the desperation comes from a deep loneliness. From needs both physical and emotional that have gone unmet for far too long. Theo’s touch starved and attention starved, and despite how he may try to project confidence, Scott gets the sense that he might break if he’s laughed at.

Still, the eagerness looks cute on him. Even as he’s pulling Scott’s shirt over his head and desperately fumbling with his belt buckle, Scott can’t help but think he looks adorable.

The kind of adorable you want to slam into and hear moaning your name beneath you.

But There’s something anxious and rushed beginning to build in Theo’s movements. He’s nervous, Scott can tell as he hurriedly pulls his zipper down.

“Hey,  _ easy _ .” Scott whispers, catching Theo by the wrists and meeting his eyes. “You’re going to get what you need, you can relax.”

*     *     *

Theo reluctantly lets Scott guide his wrists down to his sides, and waits as the alpha finishes unbuckling his belt. His eyes follow the movement of Scott’s hands as he draws out his thick cock and gives it a few pumps.

It looks every bit as hunger-inspiring as Theo knew it would. It’s taught length swelling as Scott’s hands slide over it.

They’ve barely had a chance to move up and down more than three times before Theo lets out an impatient huff of a breath. His own length is straining painfully between them, the sheet having slipped off as they shifted positions.

But soon Scott’s fingers are wrapping around him, stroking him in the same manner. The feeling of Scott’s warm palm around him is heaven. The friction of his gentle but dominating hand enough to have Theo panting and swearing in seconds.

Scott rubs their lengths together, stroking them up and down. Theo’s fingers twist tightly in the sheets at his sides as he feels the pulse of Scott’s need against his own.

But Theo needs more, and he needs it in other places.

_ Fuck me...  _ he thinks, but refuses to let the plea leave his lips.  _ Just fuck me, please... _

*     *     *

Scott hadn’t meant that Theo  _ couldn’t _ touch him when he told him to slow down, but watching the chimera obediently leave his hands at his sides while he was so eager to continue made the wolf inside him surge with lust.

Theo can only keep his hands to his sides for so long, in a moment he’s pulling his alpha closer, aching his back to get more friction, squirming beneath him. Scott can feel the unspoken pleas burning on Theo’s lips as he stubbornly refuses to ask for what they both already know that he wants.

He hears a high pitched growl, teeming with frustration starts to rumble in the back of Theo’s throat, but still, he doesn’t ask for it.

“Did you want something, Theo?” Scott prompts him, playfully chewing dark bruises into Theo’s neck as the chimera struggles.

“Yes.” He admits in a reluctant raspy pant.

“And  _ what _ -” he rolls his hips down harder, slips his claws down Theo’s back to grip the thick curve of his ass. “Do you want?”

“Scott, you  _ know _ what I want!” Theo whines like a denied child. “You just said you’d give it to me…”

Scott finally lets himself laugh. It’s impossible not to. 

Is it really all _ that  _ hard for Theo to admit he wants to be fucked?

“Scott,  _ please _ ...”

He flips Theo over and is rewarded by an muffled  _ unf _ sound as his face hits the sheets.

Immediately, Theo arches his back and lifts his hips.

He runs one hand down Theo’s spine, lets his fingers glide admiringly over the smooth slope of his ass while he gropes around the sheets the bottle of lube Theo had prepped himself with. He quickly lathers up his length and then presses his swelling head to Theo’s entrance. He grips Theo’s hips tightly with both hands, his fingers grinding firmly into his soft skin as he poises himself to take him, but stops there.

“Tell me that you want this, Theo.” he demands.

Theo lets out a bratty huff, as if he isn’t going to.

He pulls Theo’s hips up just a half an inch more, letting his slick head press tauntingly against his entrance. A shudder runs through Theo’s body, rippling the against Scott’s tip, and it takes all of his strength not to dig his claws into the chimera’s soft skin and sheath himself inside him.

It’s obvious that Theo wants him, but he’s not willing to leave anything open for misinterpretation. Regardless of whether Theo thought about him when he jerked off, Scott knows that fantasies aren’t always what people truly want.

He’s watched Theo come this far, he’s not going to hurt him or take advantage of him, not even by accident.

He has to hear the words come from Theo’s mouth.

“Theo,” he breathes, forcing himself to sound calm as his head starts to leak in anticipation. “I’m not doing this until I hear you say ‘yes’.”

“ _ I want it _ .” Theo finally gives, grinding his hips backwards. “Are you happy? I fucking want it, okay? Fuck, I want it so bad...”

_ Finally. _

He slams his hips forward. Pushes in till he hears balls slap, heavily against Theo’s ass.

“Oh, _ fuck _ !” Theo cries out breathlessly as Scott groans from the tight squeeze.

Scott leans down to leave a wet mouthy bite between his shoulder blades.  Theo’s ass may have been prepped, but it certainly wasn’t used to being filled, not like this.

“Did that hurt?” he asks in a whisper, unsure how to read Theo’s response and trying not to lose his head entirely as he continues to enjoy the snug sensation all around him.

“ _ Yes. _ ” Theo’s breathy broken voice answers into the sheets. “Do it  _ again _ .”

Scott obliges, pulling his hips back and slamming into him a second time. Theo lets out an equally loud expletive.

Despite how much he enjoys the immediate squeeze he feels as Theo’s body convulses in pain around him, Scott makes his third thrust softer. If Theo wants his ass railed, Scott will gladly do that for him, but he needs to be sure he can take it first.

Theo doesn’t seem to either realize or care that if Scott hurts him, it won’t heal instantly, and if Theo isn’t thinking about that, then Scott has to.

Also, Theo isn’t exactly projecting a lot of experience in Scott’s opinion. Despite how hard he’d caught Theo going at it, Scott’s beginning to suspect that this might actually be Theo’s first time altogether.

He reaches his arm around Theo’s waist and, holding him tightly, finds a slow rhythm inside him.

Far from complaining, Theo moans deeply into the sheets.

When he feels Theo’s ready for more he leans back onto his knees. He slides his palm down Theo’s spine as he goes, and takes his hips in his hands again.

*     *     *

The warm press of Scott’s skin on his back, the slow push back and forth, they have Theo writhing and moaning in seconds.

It’s every bit as good as he’s thought it would be. Better even. His imagination had never been able to conjure up what Scotts breath would feel like, rolling heavily on his back or how the dull burn he feel as he struggled to accept Scotto’s size.

When he feels Scott pull out he almost pouts, but he’s immediately reassured when his body is pulled backwards across the sheets.

He steals a glance at Scott over his shoulder, a light blush cheekbones, as his hips are drawn upward to Scott’s cock.

“Fuck...” Scott whispers, sweat forming in his brow as his eyes roll over the contours of Theo’s body and settle on the smouldering blush on his cheeks.

When he starts in again his thrusts are different. Each one grows harder and more demanding than the last as Scott begins to huff and groan with pleasure.

He’d been holding back earlier, Theo realizes as his body his pushed harder and harder down onto the bed. Those first slow thrusts had been for Theo’s pleasure, and Scott was only just now starting to seek his own.

But the harder Scott moves, the more Theo likes it.

He  _ likes _ the way it hurts.

“Yes...” he gasps as painful pleasure starts to grip him and ripples through his body. “ _ Fuck, Scott..m-more _ ...”

Scott’s hand grabs the back of his neck, pushing him harder into the mattress.

“You like that?” Scott’s breathless voice asks, playful and authoritative.

Theo feels his body screaming to be obedient to it.

_ “Yes, Alpha.” _ He gasps.

Scott swears behind him, his hands digging into Theo’s hips with a savage thrust, and Theo feels himself falling apart.

*     *     *

Despite his teasing, no one had ever actually called him that in bed before, and now that he’s heard it, he knows that he likes it coming out of Theo’s mouth. A  _ lot _ .

Small beads of sweat start to form on Scott’s brow and slip down his neck as he watches Theo’s ass bounce from the impact of each thrust. Listens to the moans and short pants of breath Theo emits as he takes them.

Releasing his grip on Theo’s neck, he lands a sharp rough slap down on the fat curve. He’s rewarded immediately with the sound of needy cry as Theo throws his hips back eagerly.

He grabs a fist full of Theo’s hair, now damp with sweat, leans back on his heels and yanks the chimera up with him. He pulls Theo’s back flush against his chest, wraps his arms around his wait and fucks roughly up into his hips before pushing him face first against the tall flat headboard.

“And is this...how...you want your alpha, Theo?” Scott asks him, his mouth just behind Theo’s ear. His tone is sweet and playful, even as he takes a slow and brutal pace inside him. “What...you’ve been thinking about?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Theo answers in a low moan, his hands flat against the headboard as his body is jolted from each thrust.

Scott can’t help himself from nipping a small line of bites down his neck to his shoulder.

“And you do know how my jacket got in here, don’t you?”

“ _ Mmm _ ...” Theo’s skin on the back of his neck is flushed pink, and he doesn’t answer.

“Tell me-” but he stops short and groans as he feels Theo’s hips start to rock back against him.

“ _ Fuck _ ...” the words escape Scott’s lips almost as a whine as he drops his head down onto Theo’s shoulder blade, his nails digging into Theo furiously. “...keep doing that...”

He slows his thrusts and lets Theo ride him. Soaks in the pleasure of Theo’s hips pulling themselves up and down his throbbing length.

“Yeah...that's....” he gasps, breathlessly as he licks a thick line up the back of Theo’s neck. “That’s...uh...fuck, that’s good.” 

Theo shudders at the praise. The world around him starts to melt away. Distant sounds are muffled, scents other than that of his and Theo’s sweat cease to exist, nothing matters except the feeling of Theo raising and dropping his his hips, rolling over and over. His eyes start to roll back, he feels himself moving dangerously close to the edge, but he holds back.

He’s not finishing till Theo’s taken care of.

He grips Theo’s hips tightly, and takes control of the motion again, slamming Theo’s body into the headboard. It bangs and rattles loudly against the wall with each hard thrust, the sound a satisfying accompaniment to Theo’s short broken cries.

“ _ Scott _ …” Theo moans his name, like he can’t stop it from coming off his lips. They fall back down onto the bed, a tangled mess of limbs. Scott’s teeth attack the back of Theo’s neck as he finds the angle that makes Theo gasp with each tight thrust.   


Theo’s fingernails grind into Scott’s arm as he grips him, desperately. He’s so close. Scott can feel him teetering on the edge as each thrusts hits him where he needs it. 

“Scott…” his breathless voice pleads, barely able to get the words out of his mouth under the beating rhythm of thrusts. “Tell me...tell me that again...”

“What?” Scott pants, confused as he struggles not to topple over the edge again. “Say say?”

“Good…” Theo groans so low and breathy that Scott can barely decipher what he means.

When he realizes what he’s being asked for he nearly laughs.

Is that really what’s going to do it for Theo? His praise?

He feels Theo tense up with nervous embarrassment again, undoubtedly humiliated by his own request, so quickly brings his mouth to his ear.

“You’re _so good_ , baby…” he coos, unable to keep an amused smirk from curling on his lips as he reaches for his dick to give him just a bit more friction. “ _So_ _good_.” 

He tugs gently at Theo’s damp hair, brings his mouth to his ear, whispers a few more words of entirely undeserved praise, and Theo is done. He gasps, his body jolts. Scott sucks his earlobe between his teeth and strokes him as the chimera’s body wreaths and convulses against his own. through his loud orgasm. 

Scott holds him down, keeps him tight in his grip, not allowing an inch of their skin to separate as Theo comes, panting his alpha’s name like it’s the only word he knows.

Finally able to allow himself release, Scott’s fingers twist tighter in Theo’s hair. He pushes his head down and rams into him so hard the bed rattles. Theo’s nails grind into his his arm, his lips swearing a breathless stream of please and profanities, and Scott starts to see white.

*     *     *

The last rays of red sunset are disappearing as Chris argent ascends the Motel stairs, his arms laden with two brown paper bags full of Chinese take out. Scott’s room on the first floor was oddly empty, so he can only assume that he must be talking with Theo in his.

Chris still has reservations about their former enemy joining them on their mission. Yes, Theo had been huge help thus far, but Chris isn’t so foolish as to assume that the help is permanent. He hasn’t seen anything to suggest that the unscrupulous coyote won’t turn on Scott the second he finds an opportunity that suits him better.

But Scott seems to trust him again, so Chris is willing to tolerate his presence...to a certain extent.

He doesn’t trust Theo alone with Scott, and he’s sure Melissa wouldn’t approve of the two spending time together, so he finds himself moving a bit faster along the second story balcony to the chimera’s room than he would under other circumstances.

Theo probably isn’t stupid enough to do anything to Scott with Chris around, and he has no reason to hurt him - at the moment - but that doesn’t mean Chris is willing to take any chances.

When he approaches the room, however, his concerns about Scott not taking Theo as a potential threat serious enough reach an entirely new level.

“ _ Fuck, Scott, Alpha, yes...give it to me... _ ”

“ _ Fuck, Theo _ -”

_ No. _

Chris freezes in front of the door. Wishing to God that he hadn’t just heard what he knows is the sound of his soon to be step-son moaning out the name of someone that had once killed him.

That it wasn’t accompanied by the rattling of a headboard hitting a wall, or the distinct sound of flesh slapping rapidly against flesh. 

_ Fuck, no. _

A fiery rush of parental rage, the kind of which Chris hasn’t felt in years, fills his veins.

“Scott?” he calls sharply as his fist raps down onto the Motel door.

The rush of swearing that follows, is very different in tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was right, posting the first chapter motivated me to actually finish the smut. XD
> 
> Special thanks to my friends for beta-reading and not letting me quit.
> 
> I’ll see how fast I can get the third chapter up. 
> 
> Constructive comments always welcome and appreciated. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a little longer than I expected it to, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. There's going to be one more chapter after this (it's already half written so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did).

There’s a rushing in Theo’s ears, a coiled tension in his limbs, begging to be released. He hardly has time to be embarrassed by his own request before Scott’s mouth is behind his ear again, giving him exactly what he needs.

“You’re so good, baby.” He coos, his voice gentle and slightly ironic. “You’re perfect.”

Theo doesn’t care that it isn’t true, if anything, the fact that it isn’t and Scott is willing to pretend it is for him somehow makes it better.

A moment later he feels Scott’s hand in his hair, and with a gentle tug, Theo comes undone for him.

The world falls away, sound is muffled, pleasure rushes through his body, as he comes desperately panting Scott’s name.

He can hardly stand how much he loves the way Scott’s hands clench and grip his body as he loses control of its motions in his throes.

His muscles are buzzing, pleasure and exhaustion washing through him in waves as Scott shifts him so he’s flat on his stomach and grasps him by the hips.

His fingers curl into the sheets in front of him, and he completely surrenders to the rhythm of Scott seeking his release.

He can feel him getting closer with every thrust, and all he wants is to feel him finish inside him.

His cheeks flushed and burning, “ _Fuck, Scott_.” is all he manages to get out before his words melt into a mess of moans.

Scott growls, his hand slides up his scalp and into his hair. His teeth bite down onto the back of Theo’s neck, and with a groan Theo feels the alpha wolf's hot seed spill deep inside him.

Scott collapses on top of him with a breathy moan, crushing him pleasantly down onto the mattress with the heavy dead weight of his body.

For the first time Theo can remember, he feels content.

Scott is still inside him, his heavy breath rolling onto his back. His body too blissed out for his mind to function. He wants the feeling to last forever, but it it’s only a fraction of a moment before the tranquillity in the room is broken with a loud _Bang! Bang. Bang!_

They both startle.

“Scott?” A demanding and familiarly authoritative voice sounds on the other side of the door.

“ _Shit_!” Scott scrambles off the bed.

Theo groans loudly as Scott slips out of him, but bites his tongue when the voice calls again.

“Scott, are you in there?”

Theo’s not sure why, but he finds himself rushing to get clothed again as well.

“Theo, Scott, you have approximately six seconds to answer me before I break this door down.”

“Yes!” Scott calls out, groping around in the dim light for his clothes. “Yeah, just a second!“

*     *    *

Chris wasn’t pleased, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get at least some form of satisfaction from the frantic sounds on the other side of the door.

“Fuck, Theo where’s my shirt?”

“You’re standing on my pants-“

“Is this it?”

“What are you doing? That’s _mine_!”

Chris smirks to himself.

It may have been awhile since he had to reprimand someone, but from the sounds of it, he hasn’t lost the knack.

When the door finally clicks open, he’s looking at two hastily dressed boys with messed hair, sweaty skin, and flushed faces. Scott’s even forgotten to zip his fly up.

His eyes fall down onto the neglected zipper. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for Scott to look down in embarrassment and quickly zip it back up.

“Uh…” Scott says, the beginnings of a smile starting to form on his lips. “So, Chinese food?”

Cute. He clearly thinks that Chris is going to mind his own business and pretend he hadn’t heard what he’d just heard.

Scott is sadly mistaken.

*     *    *

“Scott, can I speak to you for a minute?”

Chris’s voice is stern and unhappy. Like he’s speaking to a dog that just had an accident on the new rug, or a teenage boy that wanted to screw his daughter against his wishes.

That kind of tone.

“Uh…” Scott starts, slightly confused at why Chris is so angry. “I mean yeah, of course.”

Was this really about what he’d just overheard?

“I’ll meet you downstairs in a few then?” Theo says beside him with a yawn. “For dinner?”

He’s leaning his salacious body lazily against the doorframe, and Scott watches Chris’s eyes narrow dangerously at him.

“No, Theo, I think you’re fine staying here.” Chris says, reaching into the take out box and then pushing a greasy bag of egg rolls forcefully at Theo’s chest. “Enjoy your dinner.”

Theo stumbles and has to quickly grab the bag before it falls to the ground. His expression is surprised and slightly disgruntled. His eyes turn to Scott, indignantly.

 _What did I do?_ They seem to ask.

“Scott!” Chris calls to him as he turns away and moves along the balcony to his own room.

*     *    *

“So,” Chris starts with a faux smile the moment the door clicks behind them. “Having a good evening?”

“Umm…” Scott bites his lip, still not really sure why he can’t meet Chris’s eyes. “Yeah, but I’m not really sure why you’re asking…”

He doesn’t say it out loud, but “how is this any of your business?” is more than conveyed in his tone.

“I’m asking because I care about you. Regardless of my engagement to your mother, you and I are family. And my family is my business.”

Scott blinks. It isn’t the kind of thing that needs to be said out loud - he knows that’s how Chris feels about him, and he feels the same - but hearing it spoken still sends a warm soaring feeling through his chest.

No words Rafael McCall had ever spoken, or could ever speak would affect him like that.

Of course, Chris wasn’t saying it for no reason.

“Yes we are.” Scott affirms. “But-“

“But nothing.” Chris cuts him off sternly. “I don’t stand idly by and watch the people I love get hurt. That includes both you and your mother. It doesn’t include people that have _killed_ you in the past.”

“You know _you_ weren’t always on the side of right.” Scott points out. “Sometimes people change…”

“They do.” Chris agrees, “You’re not sixteen anymore, Scott. You don’t have to listen to what I or your mother have to say - not that you ever really did…and I want you to know that I respect your decisions and your judgement, which is why I didn’t question you when you suggested Theo accompany us on this trip.”

Scott bites his lip, sensing the “but” that was surely coming...

“But there’s only so far my trust can extend to Theo. And him spending intimate alone time with you is well beyond my limit.”

Scott wants to sigh, but he holds back.

It’s exactly the kind of resistance he had been expecting from the pack. He’s just a bit surprised to have it coming from Chris.

Isn’t he an adult?

“Scott, I hope I can trust you to do the right thing here.” Chris says heavily. “And that I won’t have to call your mother and explain my concerns.”

“No!” Scott almost shouts. “You can’t do that!”

“I can if you won’t take my advice.”

“Didn’t you just say I’m an adult and could make my own decisions?”

“I did.” Chris nods. “And as an adult you should be able to bare the consequences of your mother finding out about your decisions. If you’re happy with your life choices tonight, then you shouldn’t take issue with her knowing. And I’m sure you can appreciate that I can’t keep a secret like you putting your life in danger from my fiancé.”

“But you won’t tell her if I agree to do what you want?” Scott squints suspiciously.

“I don’t feel the need to tell her about every little fuck up, no.” Chris says honestly. “As long as we can both agree that that’s what this was. A fuck up. Can we agree on that, Scott?”

Scott bites his lip.

Hooking up with Theo probably was inadvisable. He hasn’t even had a moment to really search his own feelings about it yet, but Scott definitely wouldn’t consider it a fuckup. He isn’t willing to call it that, but he also isn’t ready for Chris to call his mother either.

So much for being an adult.

“I’ll stay away from Theo.” He concedes. “But I _do_ trust him.”

“That’s fine with me.” Chris says, sitting down at small table in his room and opening up his brown paper bag. “But I’m sure you can understand that I don’t.”

Scott makes a sour expression at him.

“Fried dumpling?” Chris offers him a box with a cheery smile.

*     *    *

Theo picks at his food a bit before taking a shower. He’s sad to feel Scott’s sweat wash off of him, but he’s had too many shower-less days and nights not go to bed clean when he can afford to. When he steps out, he catches a glimpse of dark purple bruises and True Alpha-shaped teeth marks forming on his pale skin and smirks.

So it looked like supernatural healing wasn’t going to wash them away. He’d be able to feel Scott’s work on him for a few days at least. He runs his fingers over the marks appreciatively. They’re a nice benefit that he hadn’t even really thought about previously, as the chances of him getting in bed with Scott had until an hour ago, seemed fairly slim.

He finds a pair of black sweats in his bag, pulls Scott’s forgotten red hoodie loosely around his shoulders, and flops tiredly onto the bed.

Scott’s scent is everywhere, the sweatshirt, the sheets, pillows, blankets. It’s covering every inch of the linens. Theo’s glad for the darkness in his room as he smiles and wraps himself in them.

It isn’t as if he and Scott had discussed anything, there hadn’t been a promise of a second time, but there also hadn’t been any reason that there _wouldn’t_ be one. And at the very least, Theo now has the knowledge that at least his physical feelings aren’t unrequited.

A lot more than he’d had a few hours ago.

His eyes close softly and content. He’s about to drift into a peaceful sleep when there’s another sharp rap on his door. His heart immediately starts thudding hopefully in his chest.

He’s tired, but hey, if Alpha is ready for round two, he’s pretty sure he could rally...

However, when he opens the door he’s met with a much less friendly visitor.

Chris Argent doesn’t waste a moment.

Theo barely has time to blink before he’s grabbed by the throat and slammed down onto the motel bed.

“The _fuck_ …?” he manages to gasp as the wind is knocked out of his lungs.

“Don’t you ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ me.” Argent glares down at him, tightening his grip as Theo wriggles beneath him. “You know _exactly_ what the fuck.”

“I _don’t_ , actually.” Theo sputters. “But if you don’t stop choking me this situation is going to get pretty embarrassing…”

Argent rolls his eyes, but does relax his grip slightly.

Theo’s already constructing his next smug retort when there’s a long sleek black knife with a razor sharp silver edge being pressed at his throat.

“This going to make you hard too, you little shit?” Argent asks.

“Out of curiosity, how pissed would you be if I said ‘yes’?”

Argent seems less than amused. He presses the blade a bit harder and a small trickle of blood starts to run down his neck. Theo has to fight the urge not to squirm as the blade moves along his skin, pricking him here and there, before settling over one of his arteries.

Surely Argent wasn’t _actually_ planning on killing him?

…

Was he?

“Do you know what this is, Theo?” he asks, pulling the blade back so Theo can have a good hard look at it.

“A really intimidating looking tactical knife?” Theo suggested.

“Yes. And do you know what I use it for?”

“Cutting...up people up that piss you off?”

“No.” Argent says with a smile. “It’s what I use to sever rope and various other forms of textiles. _This_ -” Argent slips the knife back into the sheath inside his jacket, and when his hand reappears it’s brandishing a shining silver handgun. “Is a .44 Desert Eagle handgun. One shot from a weapon like this would take a werewolf’s head clean off its shoulders. God only knows what it’d do to a lab-grown half werewolf experiment. _This_ is what I use on people that hurt my family.”

“Are we clear?”

Theo swallowed.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Chris says, packing the handgun away and smiling as he claps Theo on the shoulder. “Now stay away from my stepson.”

A number of petty quips cross Theo’s mind. Like pointing out that Scott isn’t his stepson yet, and that he probably wouldn’t like it if Theo was suddenly missing a head, but he decides to keep them to himself.

“Now, Theo, I’d like you to find your phone and send a text for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to have the last chapter up soon (using it to add to some of my NaNo word count lol).
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback is always welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scott is laying flat on his back, staring up at the cracks in his ceiling, contemplating how he’s going to to explain to Theo the promise he’d made to Chris when his phone buzzes. 

His eyebrow rises when he reads the messages.

[Theo]: Hey, sorry about earlier. It was a mistake.

“Unbelievable.” Scott shakes his head, disappointedly.

 

*     *     *

[Scott McCall]: Yeah, I agree. It was good, but it was a mistake.

[Scott McCall]: I’m relieved to hear you feel the same.

There’s a sinking feeling in Theo’s chest as he reads the replies. He’s not sure what he was hoping for, but it definitely wasn’t that.

[Scott McCall]: So are we good?

He glances at Argent, whose leaning over his shoulder, reading the replies.

[Theo]: Yeah, we're good.

He locks the screen after and tosses his phone onto the bed between himself and Argent.

“Happy?” He snaps.

“I’m less concerned about Scott’s safety.” Chris mused. “So, yes.”

“Awesome.” Theo folded his arms across his chest. “Can you  _leave_ now?”

“I understand that behaving with self-restraint and maturity is difficult for you,” Chris answered with a truly punchable level of smugness. “But I’m very excited to see you grow in that direction.”

_Fuck you._ Theo wants to spit at him, but holds himself back.

He can tell that it would only give Chris further satisfaction, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

It’s been a long time since he hated someone as much as he hates Chris Argent right now.

Once Chris leaves and the door is closed firmly behind him, Theo lets out a miserable groan and sinks backwards onto the bed. 

_Mistake._

Right. That makes sense.

He drags his hand over his face.

Was saying that he would be his Alpha a mistake too?

_Whatever._

It’s not like it really matters. He didn’t  _really_ want that anyway. It was just something hot to jerk off to. He doesn’t  _want_ Scott like that. That would just be stupid and pathetic. 

He reaches for the red sweatshirt that’s still laying on the bed beside him and slips his arms through the sleeves. Because he’s  _cold_ obviously. Not because the scent is warm and makes him feel safe or protected. And it certainly isn’t because he wants to pretend for a little while longer that Scott actually wants him.

He pulls the hood over his head as he ducks beneath the covers that still smell like  _them_.

_Mistake._

The word chases him as he closes his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and buries his face into the slightly damp pillow. It must be still wet from their earlier sweat. Definitely not from tears.

 

*     *     *

Theo’s roused from his uneasy slumber by a quiet knocking on his door.

“Urgh, what  _now_?” he snaps, groggy and dejected as he kicks the sheets off himself and wrenches the door open. “Listen-”

He stops mid-sentence when he realizes it’s not Chris on the other side of the door.

“Sc-Scott?” he blinks, trying to read the expression on Scott’s face as the Alpha looks him up and down.

He doesn’t look pained or angry. In fact his eyes are lit with amusement.

 “Mistake, huh?” Scott asks.

As he reaches forward Theo realizes why Scott looks like he’s close to laughing.

He’s still wearing the damn lacrosse sweatshirt.

He blushes as Scott’s finger slides down the jagged seam of the open zipper.

He’s about to push Scott’s hand away and snap at him for his uncharacteristically cruel teasing when he suddenly feels the alpha’s arm around his back and he’s pulled into a deep kiss.

*     *     *

Not even for a fraction of a moment did Scott believe that Theo had sent that text of his own volition.

 Theo hadn’t even properly apologized for  _killing_ him. He didn’t know how to say the words “I’m sorry” unless they were in conjunction with a lie or some form of sarcasm. Honest words didn’t come easy for him, Theo’s apologies always came through actions. The idea of Theo coming to a conclusion that he’d made a mistake and then apologizing for it is so outside of the chimera’s character it’s laughable.

But even without that knowledge, Scott has enough personal and first hand experience with Chris Argent's meddling over-protectiveness to recognize it a mile away. He’s just never been on the protectee end of it.

It’s nice in a way, to see how much Chris cares about him, but it’s still overstepping. 

And if that’s how Chris wants it to be then two can play at that game. 

He squeezes Theo’s now forbidden body in his arms, draws on his off-limits lips.

He’s surprised when Theo’s goes rigid and resistant in his arms.

“Hey…” he breaks the kiss off, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“You...what are you doing?” Theo asks him, suspiciously. 

It’s only then that Scott gets the full impact of the chemosignals in the room behind them. He’d been distracted by the sight of Theo in his clothes. He hadn’t noticed the sadness and defeat in the chimera’s posture, or the lonely desolation that permeated the room.

“You-you didn’t think I meant what I said in that text?” he quickly asks, although he already knows the answer. “Did you?”

Realization begins to dawn on Theo’s face.

“You knew Chris was here.” he states slowly as he puts it together, and Scott’s certain that he doesn’t mean to let the relief in his voice show as much as it does. “You said that to get him off my back..?”

“Of course.” Scott presses his forehead against Theo’s. “You really think I’d say something like that to you?”

 It’s then that he sees the faint reddish color in the whites of the chimera’s eyes, and his heart falls.

 “You, did...” Scott observes, his concern deepening. “And...and you were upset...”

Theo let out a half amused half embarrassed huff.

 “ _No._ ” he insists, though Scott doesn’t buy it for even a moment. “I just always forget that you’re trickier than you look...”

A wry smile spreads across Theo’s lips.

“Must be the big brown eyes and the whole high-school jock thing you’ve got going on...”

 Scott finds himself smiling back as Theo takes him by the wrists and leads him into the room.

He’s not willing to drop the subject yet, he knows Theo well enough by now to recognize him trying to mask his vulnerability, but he’ll let Theo think he’s distracted him for a bit before bringing it back up. It’ll be easier on him that way.

“You seem to be pretty hung up on that lacrosse captain thing…” he says, playfully slipping his hands inside the red hoodie and sliding them up the chimera’s back. “I didn’t take you for the type to get all hot for that. But, tell me...were you planning on actually giving my sweatshirt back to me when you were..uh... _finished_ with it earlier?”

Theo blushes deep scarlet in the dark room.

“I was going to wash it first.” he says defensively.

“Right.” Scott smirks, closing the door behind them and pinning Theo against it. “That makes it  _so much_ better.”

“Better than getting caught.” Theo mutters, burying his face into Scott’s neck as he’s crowded.

He take in a deep breath of Scott’s scent and shivers.

“I don’t know…” Scott goes on, continuing to feel his way underneath Theo’s clothes. “Getting caught seems to have served your purposes pretty well...you almost have me wondering if you  _meant_ to do it.”

“Guess you’ll never know.” Theo replies slyly, looking up at him as he hooks his arms around his neck.

“I bet I could get it out of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With that he leans in for another kiss, and this time Theo readily accepts it.

It’s slower, and less urgent than earlier. Theo’s tired lips feel soft and pliant against his own.

_Now_ he can bring the subject up again.

“Theo...” Scott breaks away as they sink down onto the bed. “I’m sorry. I really thought that you were in on that fake text thing with me.”

“Don’t apologize.” Theo sighs, nestling his head back onto a pillow as he pulls Scott on top of him. “I didn’t really feel like having him run me through with his hunting knife or whatever it was he threatened.”

“Did he really?” Scott laughs.

“Yup.” Theo strokes the backs of Scott’s arms and bites his own lip. “Took it out to show me and everything.” 

“He can be kind of a dick sometimes, can’t he?” Scott asks amusedly. “Though he can be brought around with time…”

 He can feel a discomfort begin to churn in Theo’s body at that.

“Time?” Theo asks, his expression searching.

Scott knows what he’s asking. He wants to know where they stand, if there’s a “they” or if this is just them ending this on more amicable terms. Scott’s had the last few hours to think about it. He knows what he wants, but he wants to make sure it’s for the best. For both of them.

“Do you want to give it time?” Scott asks him, sincerely.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking.” Theo says, and Scott can feel small painful tremors in the chimera’s chest as hope and fear flicker in his green eyes.

 “I mean,” Scott clarifies, combing wiping Theo’s bangs out of his eyes. “do you want to give this a shot...despite, you know...everything.”

*     *     *

Theo’s heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. He has to consciously take slow breaths so that he doesn’t completely and totally humiliate himself by showing how happy he is at what Scott is asking.

“Can we sneak around?” he asks. “Like, we don’t have to tell anyone…do we?”

“We could.” Scott laughs, and Theo feels goosebumps crest up his scalp as Scott’s fingers gently card through his hair. “I’ve done that kind of thing before…”

“I’m not wild about the idea of getting my head blown off by your new step dad.” Theo admits.

_Or having Stiles and everyone else try to tell you that I’m garbage and don’t deserve the ground you walk on. I already know that..._

“I wouldn’t let him.” Scott looks him deep in the eyes, and Theo believes him. “And I’m not ashamed of this. But, it might be kind of nice to...I don’t know, have something that’s just for  _us_ for a little while.”

Scott looks guilty at his admission, but Theo understands completely.

The pack loves Scott, but they’re demanding. They expect him to be perfect all of the time. To have all the right answers. To be the strong one, the reliable one, the most moral one, the  _good_ one. The one that has it figured out. The one that puts aside what he wants for what’s best for everyone else. They expect everything, and they expect it all of the time.

With everyone constantly looking to him to be the solution to their problems, what he does affects them. The moment they find out, they will have an opinion, and they will share it. 

“That works for me.” Theo says, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

But it more than works for him. It sounds like the best thing ever.

Scott wants to be with him, and he wants it secret so they could grow without expectations and the watchful eyes of others. They could explore all of the things that Theo found terribly difficult to imagine exploring. For no one else but themselves.

He craves privacy to discover that just as much as Scott does.

“Good.” Scott whispers. “Because…”

He presses his mouth to Theo’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Theo’s spine.

“I really want this.”

Theo’s chest swells at the confession.

He doesn’t answer him with words, just turns his head to meet Scott’s lips again.

As their mouths connect and they slip beneath the covers, Theo can feel something solidifying. A understanding backed by a mutual yearning. He pulls Scott closer to him and as their limbs intertwine he can feel the Alpha’s body relax into his.

“I want this too.” Theo mutters into Scott’s shoulder, his words practically inaudible.

But Scott hears them. He buries his face into Theo’s hair, and hot breath moves through the messy strands.

As Scott’s breath becomes slower and sleepier, Theo feels himself melt into a warm and comfortable bliss.

*     *     *

Theo wakes to someone stirring, that isn’t himself. It’s a strange and unfamiliar sensation. One he’s never experienced before. He might have jumped and snapped quickly awake if his instincts weren't so firmly telling him that he’s safe.

The scent that’s pervading his senses makes him feel like he’s still in a dream. One that he likes very much, and would prefer to stay in for a little while longer before the harsh and bitter reality of real life sets in.

It takes him several long moments before he realizes that he isn’t dreaming.

“Hey, Theo?” a familiar voice whispers.

He slowly opens his eyes.

He can’t believe Scott is looking back at him.

“I should probably go.” Scott says, nodding towards the window where the pale white light of dawn is beginning to creep out from under the curtains. “Before Chris wakes up.”

“Okay.” Theo yawns, sitting up.

“You don’t have to get up-” Scott says, but Theo shakes his head.

He wants to follow Scott to the door and soak in the last few seconds with him before they have to spend the day under Chris’s watchful gaze.

As they approach the door, Scott grabs the hem of his open hoodie and pulls him closer so they can share one more brief kiss.

The taste of Scott's lips is addicting. Theo finds his fingers reaching up into Scott’s hair, tugging gently at the dark strands. He wants to pull him right back into bed, but knows that he can’t.

Not if he wants to keep his head.

“You have to go.” Theo says, finally breaking away.

“You aren’t making it easy.” Scott mutters, fingering the edge of the hoodie again 

“I don’t make anything easy.” Theo smirks, then drops his eyes down to Scott’s fingers. “You want your sweatshirt back?”

“Nah.” Scott says, locking the zipper together and zipping it up Theo’s chest. “You borrow it for a while.”

Theo hates how that makes him blush, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it. At least Scott is the only one around to see it.

Scott sneaks in one more quick nip at his lips before turning to open the door.

When he does, Chris Argent is standing on the other side. 

Arms folded and completely unamused.

“Good morning, boys.”

*     *     *

“Ch-Chris…” Scott stammers. “What...what are you doing up?”

“I went to go wake you up so we could get an early start this morning, but I couldn’t find you in your room.”

“We - this isn’t really what you think it is-” Scott’s mind races for an excuse. “I was just, I needed to leave things off on a better note-”

 “I’m sure.” Chris said flatly and entirely unconvinced. 

“Morning, Mr. Argent.” Theo muttered casually behind Scott, and Scott flinched.

Not even Theo would be able to spin this. 

“Scott, if you’re going to act like a child, then I’m going to start treating you like a child.”

_You already are treating me like a child._ Scott thinks.

“And until I can trust you again, you and I are going to be sharing a room together.”

“But-” 

“It’s either that, or I call your mother right now. Which is it going to be?

“ _Just say, yes._ ” Theo whispers under his breath so that only Scott can hear.

“We can share a room.” Scott agrees.

Chris seems satisfied with his answer, albeit, still not happy, and Scott follows him to his room to pack his things.

He takes out his phone to busy his hands in the impending silence, but finds there’s already a text from Theo.

[Theo]: We’re still on for this, right?

Scott quickly glances at Chris’s back before replying.

[Scott]: Yeah, of course. But we need to be way more careful.

His fingers feel light and excited as he composes the text. Maybe it’s the reminiscences of an easier time, when sneaking around with Allison and the wrath of her Hunter Dad were some of the worst of his problems, but sometime inside him feels younger.

For the first time in a while, he can feel his bones buzzing with excitement for the coming day. Even if it’s going to be mostly spent on the road and fighting. 

[Theo]: Yeah, of course.

Scott’s only just read the reply when another message pops up, this time with a picture attached.

His eyes widen as they lay on the lurid selfie. Theo laying on the motel bed with the cord of his lacrosse hoodie tangled loosely in his mouth, the jacket open so that Scott could see the dark purple bruises and teeth marks on his neck and bare chest.

[Theo]: Then maybe next time you should put these where no one can see.

Theo must have held the phone fairly high above his head to get the shot, because Scott can see a bare patch of skin on Theo’s lower back between the bottom of the sweatshirt where his pants had been tugged so far down on his hips it was almost indecent.

There’s technically no nudity in it, but that only makes the urge to match right back to Theo’s room and tug the elastic band down all the much stronger. 

He glances at Chris once more before quickly writing back.

[Scott]: Tease. 

A moment later he’s looking at a second picture message that makes him blush scarlet.

He quickly pockets his phone and prays that the fire in his cheeks will die down before Chris turns around again. 

Somehow, he’s getting the feeling that sneaking around with Theo is going to be a little more challenging than it was with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry there was no additional smut in this chapter, but it wasn't in the cards and it needed to have it's ends wrapped up. Lol...this was supposed to be a one-shot I have no idea how it grew into a 4 parter, but I also kind of want to do a follow-up fic with sceo sneaking around (smut included of course) or possibly the McArgent wedding.
> 
> Comments and feedback is always very much appreciated. ^_^
> 
> If you're on Tumblr I share writing, art, gifs, ideas, and take requests on [my blog](https://https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/).  
>  **More Scott x Theo fics by me:**  
> [What Should Have Been Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862829/chapters/22131167)  
> [Memoriae Fractum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160500/chapters/40349246)  
> [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857773/chapters/26771910)  
> [The Road After](https://archiveofourown.org/series/997737)  
> [21 Candles Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680262/chapters/39115849)  
> [Adoption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802056%0A%20rel=)  
> ...and more on my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) page.


End file.
